Sirius Black et l'armoire verte
by MademoiselleDOG
Summary: L'armoire était pansue, obèse, ventripotente. Elle était si grosse, qu'elle l'aurait écrasé de tout son poids si elle le souhaitait, l'hideuse. Elle était là comme une menace, l'air de dire — avec la voix sévère des parents, Attention à ce que tu fais, être insignifiant . Réponse au concours de Nightmar3, "Votre titre de film HP personnel".


Ce texte était ma réponse au concours de **Nightmar3** (Votre titre de film HP personnel) dont voici un petit rappel des règles :

 _"Ecrivez le prénom du personnage que vous aimez le plus dans Harry Potter. Ensuite, regardez l'objet ou le truc qui se trouve à votre droite. Enfin regardez la couleur qui se trouve à votre gauche. Qu'avez-vous obtenu ?"_

\- Faire un OS ou une fiction courte de 2000 mots maximum  
\- Pas de rating -18, mais les autres sont acceptés  
\- La fic doit être publiée et validée avant le 31 août  
\- Je pense aussi qu'il y a tellement de possibilités que chaque titre doit être unique !

* * *

Cette fiction a été écrite en août 2014 et publiée sur un autre site. En ce moment, je me dis que ce ne serait pas mal de partager la majorité de mes histoires sur ffnet aussi, surtout que c'est par ce biais que j'ai découvert la fanfiction au départ :3 N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires sur le sujet mais, évidemment, cette fanfic n'étant plus d'actualité vu qu'elle daaate, il me sera difficile de ne pas vous contredire si vous trouvez des reproches à faire sur le style.  
Pour celles et ceux qui connaissent mon travail, c'est cette fanfic qui m'a conduit ensuite à écrire _**Vipère au poing**_ ainsi toute ma série de textes sur la relation entre Sirius et Walburga, sa mère. Ici elle n'est pas présente à proprement parler mais son personnage et son rapport avec Sirius sont déjà esquissés.  
Sur ce, je me tais et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

OoO

* * *

Il y avait des objets effrayants, tout autour. Des objets sombres et empestant la magie noire. Comme cette armoire verte, dans le couloir du deuxième étage. L'armoire était pansue, obèse, ventripotente. Elle était si grosse, qu'elle l'aurait écrasé de tout son poids si elle le souhaitait, l'hideuse. Elle était là comme une menace, l'air de dire — avec la voix sévère des parents, _« Attention à ce que tu fais, être insignifiant »_.  
Plus qu'à l'allure dangereuse, elle était la punition suprême. Parce que Walburga, qui avait compris la crainte de son fils à l'égard de l'objet, aimait beaucoup cultiver cette peur à dose de menaces démesurées.

Plus tard, elle les mettait également à exécution.  
Et toute irrationnelle qu'elle puisse paraître, la crainte de Sirius n'avait pas disparu.  
Même quand il était un Gryffondor, vaillant et incontrôlable.  
Même aujourd'hui, après dix-neuf ans d'absence.

Du bout des escaliers du deuxième étage, il lève des yeux hésitants vers Elle. Un frisson le parcourt. Cette armoire force sa curiosité. Il n'a jamais su ce qu'elle contenait et cela l'intrigue. Il devait aller dans sa chambre, c'est ce qui était prévu à l'origine. Mais l'armoire est là. Imposante et dédaigneuse, comme une reine sur son trône.  
Elle prend son cerveau en otage. Elle efface tout, le futile comme l'essentiel. Parce qu'il y a un flash soudain et ce sont des cris d'enfants qui s'en échappent. Une invasion de souvenirs. Ils s'entassent. Se déchirent. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux est une explication rationnelle à ces frissons illogiques.

Sirius se revoit enfant, courir jusqu'au monstre Vert. Le monstre le regardait de ses yeux menaçants. Et après ?

Retrouvant le chemin d'autrefois, il devient la projection exacte de son jeune moi. Et plus il s'approche, plus il se grise. Peut-être qu'il a su ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, un jour, peut-être que le choc a été trop violent et que son esprit a préféré occulter l'inacceptable.  
Un vent soudain vient souffler sur ses côtes trop maigres. Il devrait faire demi-tour. Mais il a décidé qu'il était un vrai Gryffondor, que s'il a su affronter les Détraqueurs pendant douze années, il ne devrait pas trembler face à une armoire. Aussi verte fut-elle.

Plus il approche et plus il se grise. Les larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues creuses. Elles sont complètement indépendantes de sa volonté. Purs souvenirs du passé, en provenance directe des méandres de sa mémoire.  
Plus que dix pas. Dix misérables petits pas. Son cœur est devenu très lourd et sa jeune version lui crie qu'il faut repartir. Elle s'agrippe à sa manche de toutes ses petites forces pour le retenir. Sirius ignore ces sons encombrants. Il se contente de fixer l'armoire, qui a conservé une noblesse étonnante à travers les âges. _Toujours Pur_. Il n'y a plus qu'elle qui compte. Tant pis pour les cris d'enfant.  
Soudain, il en veut à Dumbledore. Il lui en veut de le forcer à revivre tout cela, de lui imposer le manoir comme prison. Il lui en veut de l'avoir fait revenir dans ce lieu maudit où son passé le crucifie, chaque jour un peu plus.

Trois nouveaux pas. Plus jeune, il s'imaginait qu'il tombait à l'intérieur de l'armoire, dans ses profondeurs les plus extrêmes, elle l'avalait. Le serpent de la poignée grossissait, l'entourait de ses écailles, provoquait des sifflements terribles avec sa langue fourchue. Les oreilles de Sirius ne le supportaient plus.

Plus il approche et plus il se grise. L'étage est de plus en plus sombre, baigné par les obscures réminiscences d'une enfance révolue. Les portes grincent. Trois souvenirs indistincts défilent en un instant. Il n'y a plus aucune logique. Pourquoi ces souvenirs l'attirent-ils vers le sol, cherchent à le faire tomber, à l'arrêter dans son avancée ? Pourquoi ces larmes ? Il ne veut pas réfléchir, ne le _peut_ pas. Il continue de marcher vers le but qu'il s'est fixé. Déterminé. Comme obsédé, ensorcelé, _possédé_. Plus que cinq pas, il sent l'atmosphère s'emplir de la présence propre à la magie noire. Elle le prend à la gorge, l'empêche de respirer. Il est _asphyxié_ de magie noire. Ses poumons voudraient se révolter. Son cœur est de plus en plus lourd, son souffle trop irrégulier. Plus rien ne suit son court. Même l'armoire est excédée. Elle semble s'offusquer : _« Comment ? Après tant d'années ? » e_ t dégage une énergie malsaine pour le repousser. _Qui devrait le repousser._ Comme elle l'a toujours fait. Que cache-t-elle donc derrière ces gonds bien huilés ? Qu'a-t-elle fait au jeune Sirius pour autant le perturber ? Rien ne perturbait le jeune Sirius. Pas même les hurlements de sa mère. Ni les mains de son père.

Plus il s'approche et plus il se grise. Il a retenu sa respiration — il ne reste qu'un pas. Sa motivation s'étiole au rythme des soubresauts erratiques de son ennemie jurée. Il ne va pas tenir, il va s'évanouir. Il ne respire déjà plus. Parce qu'il est si près du but, parce que la magie noire de l'armoire verte a englouti ses poumons, ou parce que tous ses souvenirs l'agressent ?

Il est face à Elle. Son nez la frôle. Elle est impressionnante devant lui. Et en même temps, il a l'impression qu'elle a perdu toute posture. Maintenant qu'il en est si proche, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il devrait en avoir peur. Les souvenirs se sont chargés de tout déformer, il n'y a absolument _rien_ à craindre. Les larmes, l'émotions, le petit qui hurle… Toutes ces mises en garde… Tout cela ne sont que les élucubrations grandiloquentes de son subconscient. Cette peur est insensée. Il faut la combattre, l'éliminer. Tout simplement.

Il respire longuement. C'est le moment.  
Il ne peut pas craindre une armoire après Azkaban.  
Sa main tremble. Il finit par ouvrir brusquement la poignée. D'un coup sec.

Un moment d'égarement. Et il comprend.


End file.
